Sing 2
Plot Cast * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, married to Melody Hunter and two kids Fiona and Hannah, at the end of the movie. * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Scarlett Johansson as Ash * John C. Rielly as Eddie Noodleman * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Tori Kelly as Meena * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Cole Sprouse as Lance ( ash’s boyfriend) * Sandra Bullock as Annie (Eddie's Noodleman's Girlfriend) * Angelica Hale as Trudy a 12 year old gorilla (Skyler's Twin Sister and Johnny's Younger Sister) * Luke Judy as Skyler a 12 year old gorilla (Trudy's Twin Brother and Johnny's Younger Brother) * Selena Gomez as Melody Hunter a 16 year old koala (Buster Moon's Girlfriend), married to Buster Moon and two kids Fiona and Hannah, at the end of the movie. * Steve Zahn as Jonathan Hunter king of sweden koala (Melody Hunter's Father) * Cheryl Hines as Paige Hunter queen of sweden koala (Melody Hunter's Mother) * Nick Offerman as Norman (Rosita's Husband) * Garth Jennings as Karen Crawly * Rhea Perlman as Judith * Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman * Gary Oldman as Charlie Noodleman (Eddie Noodleman's Father) * Megan Mullally as Mary Noodleman (Eddie Noodleman's Mother) * Peter Serafinowicz as Marcus * Samuel L. Jackson as Boris the Night Wolf (Rosita ‘s hot friend) * Justin Long as Jerry (Becky's Boyfriend) * Tara Charendoff as Becky * Brooke Butler as Amy the gorilla (Johnny's Girlfriend) * Zac Efron as Henry (Meena's Boyfriend) * Constantine Maroulis as Red * Lea Michele as Angela (Red's Girlfriend) * Tara Strong as Nancy (Mike's Wife) * Ariel Winter as Emily (Mike and Nancy's Daughter and Mike Jr.'s Older Sister) * Avi Angel as Mike Jr. (Mike and Nancy's Son and Emily's Younger Brother) * Phyllis Smith as Betty (Gunter's Girlfriend) * Asher Angel as Jason Moon (Buster Moon's Younger Brother) * Robert Pattinson as Dave Moon (Buster and Jason Moon's Late Father and Stella's Late Husband), Buster Moon was a 6 year old in the theater. * Cate Blanchett as Stella Moon (Buster and Jason's Mother and Dave's Late Wife) * Ross Lynch as Alistair * Leslie Jones as Meena's Mother * Jay Pharoah as Meena's Grandfather * Lorriane Newman as Meena's Grandmother * Jeremy Irons as Tony King (Main Villains) * J. K. Simmons as Henry's Father * Max Greenfield as Allen * Kristen Wiig as Henry's Mother * Charles S. Dutton as Henry's Uncle * as Simon, Jerry and Benny * ???, ??? & ??? as Marisa, Penny and Heather = = Songs *Best That You Can Do - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Christopher Cross *Somebody to Love - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Version of Queen *Melody (Mandy parody) - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *My Heart Will Go On - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Version of Celine Dion *I Write the Songs - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *The Power of Love - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Versions of Jennifer Rush & Celine Dion *Looks Like We Made It - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *Because You Loved Me - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Version of Celine Dion *Can't Smile Without You - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *It's All Coming Back to Me Now - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Version of Celine Dion *Hello - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Lionel Richie *All by Myself - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Version of Celine Dion *If You Leave Me Now - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Chicago *The One That You Love - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Air Supply *Waiting for a Girl/Boy Like You - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Foreigner *Up Where We Belong - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes *We've Got Tonight - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Kenny Rogers & Sheena Easton *I Want to Know What Love Is - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Foreigner *Separate Lives - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Phil Collins & Marilyn Martin *I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) - (Matthew McConaughey ft. Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Meat Loaf ft. Lorriane Crosby *Glory of Love - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Peter Cetera *Take My Breath Away - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Version of Berlin *Say You, Say Me - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Lionel Richie *Wind Beneath My Wings - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Version of Bette Midler *Hard to Say I'm Sorry - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Chicago *Crazy for You - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Version of Madonna *Separate Lives - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Phil Collins & Marilyn Martin *True Colors - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Cyndi Lauper *After All - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody Hunter - Version of Peter Cetera & Cher *From This Moment On - (Selena Gomez ft. Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody Hunter & Buster Moon - Version of Shania Twain ft. Bryan White *More Than Words / Heaven - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody Hunter & Buster Moon - Version of Julianne Hough & Diego Boneta *Can't Fight This Feeling - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of REO Speedwagon *From a Distance - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody Hunter - Version of Bette Midler *Can you feel the love tonight sung duet ( Johnny and Amy) songs Tale as old a time sung by ( Johnny and Amy ) At the Beginning sung duet by ( ash and lance ) Trivia References # Looney Tunes # The Three Stooges # G-Force # Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark - Opening the Ark # The LEGO Ninjago Movie # Say Anything # Ferris Bueller's Day Off - Lance Goes Berserk Scene # Ghost # Grease # The Old Man & the Gun - Blue Jay Restaurant # Spider-Man - Upside Down Kiss # Ready Player One # Spy # Titanic # The Lion King - Finds the Truth # Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Final Battle Production Soundtrack Gallery Transcript Sing 2/Transcript Quotes Sing 2/Quotes Category:Sing Fanon Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Illumination Films Category:Films Category:Movies